Timeline of the National Hockey League
The following is a timeline describing the history of the National Hockey League's teams and their franchise histories. Non-NHL franchise histories are also included here. This timeline starts with the first team created, the Montreal Canadiens and it ends with the most recent one, the Columbus Blue Jackets. Grey portions in the timeline denote periods where a team was inactive for the season. The period between the two grey bars denotes the "Original Six" era. DateFormat = yyyy ImageSize = width:650 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:20 right:50 bottom:20 top:20 Colors = id:majorGridColor value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) id:lineColor value:gray(0.6) id:nl1 value:gray(0.9) id:inactive value:gray(0.5) id:gold value:rgb(0.99,0.72,0.15) id:vegasgold value:rgb(0.80,0.72,0.49) id:green value:rgb(0, 0.51,0.28) id:orange value:rgb(1 ,0.39,0 ) id:red value:rgb(0.80,0.01,0.07) id:iceblue value:rgb(0.20,0.60,0.80) # -- Team Colors ------------------- Team -------------------- Colors Used (Decimal RGB) id:ANA value:rgb(0.32,0.20,0.30) # Anaheim Mighty Ducks 88, 52, 77 id:ANA2 value:rgb(0.14,0.12,0.13) # Anaheim Ducks 35, 31, 32 id:ATLF value:rgb(0.80,0.01,0.07) # Atlanta Flames 203, 2, 17 id:ATL value:rgb(0.20,0.60,0.80) # Atlanta Thrashers 51, 153, 204 id:BOS value:rgb(0.99,0.72,0.15) # Boston Bruins 235, 184, 39 id:BRO value:rgb(0.63,0.13,0.18) # Brooklyn Americans 160, 34, 46 id:BUF value:rgb(0.14,0.12,0.24) # Buffalo Sabres 35, 31, 62 id:CGY value:rgb(0.80,0.01,0.07) # Calgary Flames 203, 2, 17 id:CALG value:rgb(0, 0.53,0.49) # California Golden Seals 0, 135, 125 id:CAL value:rgb(0, 0.13,0.30) # California Seals 0, 33, 77 id:CAR value:rgb(0.88,0.23,0.24) # Carolina Hurricanes 225, 58, 62 id:CHI value:rgb(0.89,0.22,0.24) # Chicago Blackhawks 226, 55, 62 id:CLE value:rgb(0.80,0.01,0.07) # Cleveland Barons 203, 2, 17 id:COL value:rgb(0.55,0.22,0.26) # Colorado Avalanche 139, 41, 66 id:COLR value:rgb(0, 0.39,0.65) # Colorado Rockies 0, 99, 166 id:CLB value:rgb(0, 0.16,0.36) # Columbus Blue Jackets 0, 40, 93 id:DAL value:rgb(0, 0.35,0.22) # Dallas Stars 0, 88, 55 id:DETC value:rgb(0.90,0.05,0.18) # Detroit Cougars 230, 13, 46 id:DETF value:rgb(0.93,0.81,0.24) # Detroit Falcons 237, 207, 61 id:DET value:rgb(0.90,0.05,0.18) # Detroit Red Wings 230, 13, 46 id:EDM value:rgb(0, 0.16,0.36) # Edmonton Oilers 0, 40, 93 id:FLA value:rgb(0, 0.16,0.36) # Florida Panthers 0, 40, 93 id:HAM value:rgb(0.91,0.64,0.27) # Hamilton Tigers 231, 163, 70 id:HFD value:rgb(0.03,0.09,0.35) # Hartford Whalers 8, 24, 90 id:KC value:rgb(0.80,0.01,0.07) # Kansas City Scouts 203, 2, 17 id:LA value:rgb(0.14,0.20,0.54) # Los Angeles Kings 35, 50, 137 id:MINN value:rgb(0, 0.51,0.28) # Minnesota North Stars 0, 31, 72 id:MIN value:rgb(0, 0.35,0.22) # Minnesota Wild 0, 88, 55 id:MTL value:rgb(0.75,0.18,0.22) # Montreal Canadiens 191, 47, 56 id:MTLM value:rgb(0.53,0.21,0.29) # Montreal Maroons 135, 53, 74 id:MTLW value:rgb(0.81,0.11,0.14) # Montreal Wanderers 206, 28, 35 id:NSH value:rgb(0, 0.16,0.36) # Nashville Predators 0, 40, 93 id:NJ value:rgb(0.88,0.23,0.24) # New Jersey Devils 225, 58, 62 id:NYA value:rgb(0.88,0.23,0.24) # New York Americans 225, 58, 62 id:NYI value:rgb(0, 0.16,0.36) # New York Islanders 0, 40, 93 id:NYR value:rgb(0, 0.38,0.66) # New York Rangers 0, 96, 169 id:OAK value:rgb(0, 0.59,0.29) # Oakland Seals 0, 130, 74 id:OTT value:rgb(0.88,0.23,0.24) # Ottawa Senators (1993-) 225, 58, 62 id:OTT1 value:rgb(0.56,0.20,0.18) # Ottawa Senators (1917-34) 142, 50, 47 id:PIT value:rgb(0.80,0.72,0.49) # Pittsburgh Penguins 205, 184, 124 id:PITP value:rgb(0.99,0.72,0.20) # Pittsburgh Pirates 252, 184, 50 id:PHI value:rgb(0.96,0.47,0.24) # Philadelphia Flyers 244, 121, 62 id:PHIQ value:rgb(1 ,0.39,0 ) # Philadelphia Quakers 255, 99, 0 id:PHX value:rgb(0.56,0, 0.16) # Phoenix Coyotes 144, 0, 40 id:QUEB value:rgb(0.04,0.32,0.52) # Quebec Bulldogs 10, 82, 133 id:QUE value:rgb(0.20,0.60,0.80) # Quebec Nordiques 51, 153, 204 id:SJ value:rgb(0, 0.42,0.52) # San Jose Sharks 0, 108, 133 id:STL value:rgb(0, 0.32,0.61) # St. Louis Blues 0, 82, 155 id:STLE value:rgb(0.70,0.04,0.03) # St. Louis Eagles 178, 9, 7 id:TB value:rgb(0.14,0.12,0.13) # Tampa Bay Lightning 35, 31, 32 id:TORA value:rgb(0.20,0.29,0.52) # Toronto Arenas 52, 74, 132 id:TOR value:rgb(0, 0.22,0.46) # Toronto Maple Leafs 0, 56, 118 id:TORS value:rgb(0, 0.41,0.25) # Toronto St. Patricks 0, 105, 63 id:VAN value:rgb(0.02,0.05,0.23) # Vancouver Canucks 4, 12, 58 id:WSH value:rgb(0.81,0.11,0.14) # Washington Capitals 206, 28, 35 id:WSHB value:rgb(0.14,0.12,0.13) # Washington Capitals Black 35, 31, 32 id:WPG value:rgb(0, 0.24,0.49) # Winnipeg Jets 0, 62, 126 Period = from:1917 till:2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = start:1920 increment:5 gridcolor:majorGridColor LineData = at:1942 color:lineColor at:1967 color:lineColor BarData = bar:MTL # Montreal Canadiens bar:MTLW # Montreal Wanderers bar:TOR # Toronto Arenas / Toronto St. Patricks / Toronto Maple Leafs bar:OTT1 # Ottawa Senators / St. Louis Eagles bar:NYA # Quebec Bulldogs / Hamilton Tigers / New York Americans / Brooklyn Americans bar:BOS # Boston Bruins bar:MTLM # Montreal Maroons bar:PITP # Pittsburgh Pirates / Philadelphia Quakers bar:CHI # Chicago Blackhawks bar:DET # Detroit Cougars / Detroit Falcons / Detroit Red Wings bar:NYR # New York Rangers bar:STL # St. Louis Blues bar:LA # Los Angeles Kings bar:PIT # Pittsburgh Penguins bar:PHI # Philadelphia Flyers bar:DAL # Minnesota North Stars / Dallas Stars bar:OAK # Oakland Seals / California Golden Seals / California Seals / Cleveland Barons bar:BUF # Buffalo Sabres bar:VAN # Vancouver Canucks bar:NYI # New York Islanders bar:CGY # Atlanta Flames / Calgary Flames bar:NJ # Kansas City Scouts / Colorado Rockies / New Jersey Devils bar:WSH # Washington Capitals bar:EDM # Edmonton Oilers bar:CAR # Hartford Whalers / Carolina Hurricanes bar:COL # Quebec Nordiques / Colorado Avalanche bar:PHX # Winnipeg Jets / Phoenix Coyotes bar:SJ # San Jose Sharks bar:OTT # Ottawa Senators bar:TB # Tampa Bay Lightning bar:ANA # Anaheim Mighty Ducks bar:FLA # Florida Panthers bar:NSH # Nashville Predators bar:ATL # Atlanta Thrashers bar:MIN # Minnesota Wild bar:CLB # Columbus Blue Jackets Define $Up = shift:(,1) Define $Left = anchor:from align:right shift:(-1,) Define $Right = anchor:till align:left shift:(2,) Define $Down = shift:(,-10) Define $UpLeft = anchor:from align:right shift:(-1,1) Define $UpRight = anchor:till align:left shift:(2,1) Define $DownRight = anchor:till align:left shift:(2,-10) PlotData = color:inactive textcolor:black width:20 fontsize:S mark:(line,black) anchor:middle # other options are anchor:from anchor:till align:center # other options are align:left align:right shift:(0,-5) bar:MTL from:1967 till:end text:"Montreal Canadiens" textcolor:white bar:MTL from:start till:2004 color:MTL link:/wiki/Montreal_Canadiens bar:MTL from:2005 till:end color:MTL link:/wiki/Montreal_Canadiens bar:MTLW at:1918 text:"Montreal Wanderers (1)" $Right bar:MTLW from:start till:1918 color:MTLW link:/wiki/Montreal_Wanderers bar:TOR at:1919 text:"Toronto~Arenas" $UpLeft bar:TOR at:1919 text:"Toronto~St. Patricks" textcolor:white $UpRight bar:TOR from:1967 till:end text:"Toronto Maple Leafs" textcolor:white bar:TOR from:start till:1919 color:TORA link:/wiki/Toronto_Arenas bar:TOR from:1919 till:1926 color:TORS link:/wiki/Toronto_St._Patricks bar:TOR from:1926 till:2004 color:TOR link:/wiki/Toronto_Maple_Leafs bar:TOR from:2005 till:end color:TOR link:/wiki/Toronto_Maple_Leafs bar:OTT1 from:start till:1934 text:"Ottawa Senators (3)" textcolor:white bar:OTT1 at:1935 text:"St. Louis~Eagles" $UpRight bar:OTT1 from:start till:1931 color:OTT1 link:/wiki/Ottawa_Senators__(original) bar:OTT1 from:1932 till:1934 color:OTT1 link:/wiki/Ottawa_Senators__(original) bar:OTT1 from:1934 till:1935 color:STLE link:/wiki/St._Louis_Eagles bar:NYA from:start till:1920 text:"Quebec~Bulldogs (2)" $Up bar:NYA at:1920 text:"Hamilton~Tigers" $UpRight bar:NYA from:1925 till:1941 text:"New York Americans" bar:NYA at:1942 text:"Brooklyn~Americans" $UpRight bar:NYA from:start till:1918 color:QUEB link:/wiki/Quebec_Bulldogs bar:NYA from:1919 till:1920 color:QUEB link:/wiki/Quebec_Bulldogs bar:NYA from:1920 till:1925 color:HAM link:/wiki/Hamilton_Tigers bar:NYA from:1925 till:1941 color:NYA link:/wiki/New_York_Americans bar:NYA from:1941 till:1942 color:BRO link:/wiki/Brooklyn_Americans bar:BOS from:1967 till:end text:"Boston Bruins" bar:BOS from:1924 till:2004 color:BOS link:/wiki/Boston_Bruins bar:BOS from:2005 till:end color:BOS link:/wiki/Boston_Bruins bar:MTLM from:1924 till:1938 text:"Montreal Maroons" textcolor:white bar:MTLM from:1924 till:1938 color:MTLM link:/wiki/Montreal_Maroons bar:PITP at:1930 text:"Pittsburgh~Pirates" $UpLeft bar:PITP at:1931 text:"Philadelphia Quakers" $Right bar:PITP from:1925 till:1930 color:PITP link:/wiki/Pittsburgh_Pirates__(NHL) bar:PITP from:1930 till:1931 color:PHIQ link:/wiki/Philadelphia_Quakers # --- Expansion from fall of PCHA/WCHL bar:CHI at:1925 text:"Regina~Capitals" $UpLeft bar:CHI at:1925 text:"Portland~Rosebuds" textcolor:white $UpRight bar:CHI from:1967 till:end text:"Chicago Blackhawks" bar:CHI from:1921 till:1925 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Regina_Capitals bar:CHI from:1925 till:1926 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Portland_Rosebuds bar:CHI from:1926 till:2004 color:CHI link:/wiki/Chicago_Blackhawks bar:CHI from:2005 till:end color:CHI link:/wiki/Chicago_Blackhawks bar:DET at:1926 text:"Victoria~Cougars" $UpLeft bar:DET at:1926 text:"Detroit~Cougars" textcolor:white $UpRight bar:DET at:1930 text:"Falcons" textcolor:black $Right bar:DET from:1967 till:end text:"Detroit Red Wings" textcolor:white bar:DET from:1922 till:1926 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Victoria_Cougars bar:DET from:1926 till:1930 color:DETC link:/wiki/Detroit_Cougars bar:DET from:1930 till:1932 color:DETF link:/wiki/Detroit_Falcons__(hockey) bar:DET from:1932 till:2004 color:DET link:/wiki/Detroit_Red_Wings bar:DET from:2005 till:end color:DET link:/wiki/Detroit_Red_Wings bar:NYR from:1967 till:end text:"New York Rangers" bar:NYR from:1926 till:2004 color:NYR link:/wiki/New_York_Rangers bar:NYR from:2005 till:end color:NYR link:/wiki/New_York_Rangers # --- "Expansion Six" --- bar:STL from:1967 till:end text:"St. Louis Blues" textcolor:gold bar:STL from:1967 till:2004 color:STL link:/wiki/St._Louis_Blues__(hockey) bar:STL from:2005 till:end color:STL link:/wiki/St._Louis_Blues__(hockey) bar:LA from:1967 till:end text:"Los Angeles Kings" bar:LA from:1967 till:2004 color:LA link:/wiki/Los_Angeles_Kings bar:LA from:2005 till:end color:LA link:/wiki/Los_Angeles_Kings bar:PIT from:1967 till:end text:"Pittsburgh Penguins" bar:PIT from:1967 till:2004 color:PIT link:/wiki/Pittsburgh_Penguins bar:PIT from:2005 till:end color:PIT link:/wiki/Pittsburgh_Penguins bar:PHI from:1967 till:end text:"Philadelphia Flyers" bar:PHI from:1967 till:2004 color:PHI link:/wiki/Philadelphia_Flyers bar:PHI from:2005 till:end color:PHI link:/wiki/Philadelphia_Flyers bar:DAL from:1967 till:1993 text:"Minnesota North Stars" textcolor:gold bar:DAL from:1993 till:end text:"Dallas Stars" bar:DAL from:1967 till:1993 color:MINN link:/wiki/Minnesota_North_Stars bar:DAL from:1993 till:2004 color:DAL link:/wiki/Dallas_Stars bar:DAL from:2005 till:end color:DAL link:/wiki/Dallas_Stars bar:OAK at:1967 text:"San Francisco Seals" $Left bar:OAK at:1967 text:"Oakland" textcolor:white $DownRight bar:OAK at:1976 text:"Cal Golden~Seals" $UpLeft bar:OAK at:1978 text:"Cleveland Barons (4)" $Right bar:OAK from:1961 till:1967 color:nl1 link:/wiki/San_Francisco_Seals__(hockey) bar:OAK from:1967 till:1970 color:OAK link:/wiki/Oakland_Seals bar:OAK from:1970 till:1976 color:CALG link:/wiki/California_Golden_Seals bar:OAK from:1976 till:1978 color:CLE link:/wiki/Cleveland_Barons__(NHL) # --- Modern era expansions --- bar:BUF from:1970 till:end text:"Buffalo Sabres" textcolor:gold bar:BUF from:1970 till:2004 color:BUF link:/wiki/Buffalo_Sabres bar:BUF from:2005 till:end color:BUF link:/wiki/Buffalo_Sabres bar:VAN at:1945 text:"Vancouver Canucks" $Left bar:VAN from:1945 till:1952 text:"(PCHL)" bar:VAN from:1952 till:1970 text:"(WHL)" bar:VAN from:1970 till:end text:"Vancouver Canucks" textcolor:white bar:VAN from:1945 till:1952 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Vancouver_Canucks bar:VAN from:1952 till:1970 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Vancouver_Canucks bar:VAN from:1970 till:2004 color:VAN link:/wiki/Vancouver_Canucks bar:VAN from:2005 till:end color:VAN link:/wiki/Vancouver_Canucks bar:NYI from:1972 till:end text:"New York Islanders" textcolor:orange bar:NYI from:1972 till:2004 color:NYI link:/wiki/New_York_Islanders bar:NYI from:2005 till:end color:NYI link:/wiki/New_York_Islanders bar:CGY from:1972 till:1980 text:"Atlanta~Flames" textcolor:gold $Up bar:CGY from:1980 till:end text:"Calgary Flames" textcolor:gold bar:CGY from:1972 till:1980 color:ATLF link:/wiki/Atlanta_Flames bar:CGY from:1980 till:2004 color:CGY link:/wiki/Calgary_Flames bar:CGY from:2005 till:end color:CGY link:/wiki/Calgary_Flames bar:NJ at:1976 text:"Kansas City~Scouts" $UpLeft bar:NJ from:1976 till:1982 text:"Colorado~Rockies" $Up bar:NJ from:1982 till:end text:"New Jersey Devils" bar:NJ from:1974 till:1976 color:KC link:/wiki/Kansas_City_Scouts bar:NJ from:1976 till:1982 color:COLR link:/wiki/Colorado_Rockies__(NHL) bar:NJ from:1982 till:2004 color:NJ link:/wiki/New_Jersey_Devils bar:NJ from:2005 till:end color:NJ link:/wiki/New_Jersey_Devils bar:WSH from:1974 till:1995 text:"Washington Capitals" textcolor:blue bar:WSH from:1995 till:2007 text:" " textcolor:vegasgold bar:WSH from:1974 till:1995 color:WSH link:/wiki/Washington_Capitals bar:WSH from:1995 till:2004 color:WSHB link:/wiki/Washington_Capitals bar:WSH from:2005 till:2007 color:WSHB link:/wiki/Washington_Capitals bar:WSH from:2007 till:end color:WSH link:/wiki/Washington_Capitals # --- The WHA Four --- bar:EDM at:1972 text:"Alberta Oilers (WHA)" $Left bar:EDM from:1973 till:1979 text:"Edmonton~(WHA)" $Up bar:EDM from:1979 till:end text:"Edmonton Oilers" textcolor:vegasgold bar:EDM from:1972 till:1973 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Alberta_Oilers bar:EDM from:1973 till:1979 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Edmonton_Oilers bar:EDM from:1979 till:2004 color:EDM link:/wiki/Edmonton_Oilers bar:EDM from:2005 till:end color:EDM link:/wiki/Edmonton_Oilers bar:CAR at:1979 text:"New England~Whalers (WHA)" $UpLeft bar:CAR from:1979 till:1997 text:"Hartford Whalers" textcolor:green bar:CAR from:1997 till:end text:"Carolina~Hurricanes" textcolor:white $Up bar:CAR from:1972 till:1979 color:nl1 link:/wiki/New_England_Whalers bar:CAR from:1979 till:1997 color:HFD link:/wiki/Hartford_Whalers bar:CAR from:1997 till:2004 color:CAR link:/wiki/Carolina_Hurricanes bar:CAR from:2005 till:end color:CAR link:/wiki/Carolina_Hurricanes bar:COL at:1979 text:"Quebec~Nordiques (WHA)" $UpLeft bar:COL from:1979 till:1995 text:"Quebec Nordiques" bar:COL from:1995 till:end text:"Colorado~Avalanche" $Up bar:COL from:1972 till:1979 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Quebec_Nordiques bar:COL from:1979 till:1995 color:QUE link:/wiki/Quebec_Nordiques bar:COL from:1995 till:2004 color:COL link:/wiki/Colorado_Avalanche bar:COL from:2005 till:end color:COL link:/wiki/Colorado_Avalanche bar:PHX at:1979 text:"Winnipeg~Jets (WHA)" $UpLeft bar:PHX from:1979 till:1996 text:"Winnipeg Jets" textcolor:red bar:PHX from:1996 till:end text:"Phoenix~Coyotes" $Up bar:PHX from:1972 till:1979 color:nl1 link:/wiki/Winnipeg_Jets bar:PHX from:1979 till:1996 color:WPG link:/wiki/Winnipeg_Jets bar:PHX from:1996 till:2004 color:PHX link:/wiki/Phoenix_Coyotes bar:PHX from:2005 till:end color:PHX link:/wiki/Phoenix_Coyotes # --- Early 90s expansion --- bar:SJ from:1991 till:end text:"San Jose Sharks" bar:SJ from:1991 till:2004 color:SJ link:/wiki/San_Jose_Sharks bar:SJ from:2005 till:end color:SJ link:/wiki/San_Jose_Sharks bar:OTT from:1992 till:end text:"Ottawa Senators" bar:OTT from:1992 till:2004 color:OTT link:/wiki/Ottawa_Senators bar:OTT from:2005 till:end color:OTT link:/wiki/Ottawa_Senators bar:TB from:1992 till:end text:"Tampa Bay Lightning" textcolor: white bar:TB from:1992 till:2004 color:TB link:/wiki/Tampa_Bay_Lightning bar:TB from:2005 till:end color:TB link:/wiki/Tampa_Bay_Lightning bar:ANA from:1993 till:2005 text:"Mighty Ducks~of Anaheim" textcolor:white $Up bar:ANA at:2006 text:"Anaheim~Ducks" textcolor:vegasgold $UpRight bar:ANA from:1993 till:2004 color:ANA link:/wiki/Anaheim_Mighty_Ducks bar:ANA from:2005 till:2006 color:ANA link:/wiki/Anaheim_Mighty_Ducks bar:ANA from:2006 till:end color:ANA2 link:/wiki/Anaheim_Ducks bar:FLA from:1993 till:end text:"Florida Panthers" textcolor:gold bar:FLA from:1993 till:2004 color:FLA link:/wiki/Florida_Panthers bar:FLA from:2005 till:end color:FLA link:/wiki/Florida_Panthers # --- Late 90s expansion --- bar:NSH from:1998 till:end text:"Nashville~Predators" textcolor:gold $Up bar:NSH from:1998 till:2004 color:NSH link:/wiki/Nashville_Predators bar:NSH from:2005 till:end color:NSH link:/wiki/Nashville_Predators bar:ATL from:1999 till:end text:"Atlanta~Thrashers" textcolor:gold $Up bar:ATL from:1999 till:2004 color:ATL link:/wiki/Atlanta_Thrashers bar:ATL from:2005 till:end color:ATL link:/wiki/Atlanta_Thrashers bar:MIN from:2000 till:end text:"Minnesota~Wild" $Up bar:MIN from:2000 till:2004 color:MIN link:/wiki/Minnesota_Wild bar:MIN from:2005 till:end color:MIN link:/wiki/Minnesota_Wild bar:CLB from:2000 till:end text:"Columbus~Blue Jackets" textcolor:red $Up bar:CLB from:2000 till:2004 color:CLB link:/wiki/Columbus_Blue_Jackets bar:CLB from:2005 till:end color:CLB link:/wiki/Columbus_Blue_Jackets External links * DetroitHockey.Net NHL Timeline Footnotes # Team disbanded mid-season # Team inactive 1918-19 # Team inactive 1931-32 # Team merged with Minnesota North Stars All teams were inactive 2004-05 See also * History of the National Hockey League Category:National Hockey League